Перевод текстовых посланий в контейнерах (сюжет)
='Введение'= Послания содержатся на особых носителях, похожих на цилиндры. Перед тем, как узнать что скрывает такой цилиндр его содержимое нужно расшифровать. Для этого нужно щелкнуть по нему в инвентаре и нажать в появившемся окошке - Confirm. Если он примет такой вот вид: leftЗначит вам поплся модуль с чьим то посланием, возможно это письмо или инструкция, нельзя угодвать, пока вы его не прочитаете. После прочтения (это делается так же, как расшифровка) вы получите копию содержимого цилиндра в вашу базу данных (Клавиша V') thumb|leftТак выглядит окно интерфейса базы данных, дальше по тексту - БД. Она содержит четыре закладки. Нажав на ... ... ... в первой закладке, вы можете попторно прочитать любое из найденных вами в процессе игры сообщений. Всего их ... и ниже вы можете нийти их все и их перевод на русский. 'ВНИМАНИЕ! Требуются знатоки английского языка для корректного перевода посланий. Если вы знаете этот язык на достаточно высоком уроне, то напишите СЮДА. Ваша помощь нам очень пригодится. thumb|leftВторая закладка содержит список найденных и изученных вами чертежей с подробным описанием. Приятно, что наш персонаж знает изначально сколько всего рецептов в игре, а не только открытых в процесе её. Это отображается на счётчике. К примеру тут 41/42. thumb|leftТретья закладка описвает достижения главного героя. Хотите знать сколько дров наломали, сколько титана по сундукам нахомячили, какие биомы открыли и сколько валенок из шерсти "волков" сваляли - всё тут. У каждого из созданных вами персонажей статистика своя. thumb|left В четвёртой закладке все сообщения относящиеся только к сюжетной линии. Что радует - сообщения озвучены. ='Полный список текстовых сообщений'= thumb|leftСообщение №1 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: ' BA-3857695-FA 10:45, 3-10-3016 Там, снаружи, хаос... Силы безопасности повсюду, загоняют людей как овец в собственные дома, запирая, изолируя. У нас нет выбора, я видел, что случилось с теми, кто сопротивлялся, слышал, что рассказывают люди... Прошлой ночью меня разбудили жуткие крики снаружи, но я не мог заставить себя пойти и посмотреть. Я боюсь за свою семью, боюсь того, что может случиться с нами. Нам нужно сбежать отсюда. Нужно найти способ выбраться из этой тьмы. thumb|leftСообщение №2 'Оригинальный текст: Перевод: BA-230972-IM 21:37, 17-08-3016 О Боже мой, кажется, я только что видела одно из них! Не может быть, этого просто не может быть, невозможно! Оно просто утащило его, в одну секунду, Джим, он стоял прямо передо мной и исчез! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-нибудь там, снаружи, пожалуйста помогите нам... Если вы слышите меня, пожалуйста, вытащите нас отсюда. Мы за городом, в каком-то заброшенном подвале, я не думаю, что мы долго продержимся здесь, оно знает где мы, оно чувствует --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №3 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: BA-0031-FJ 12:10, 21-10-3016 Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №4 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CZ-2397-NC 00:05, 24-10-3016 Это дерьмо, как СМОЛА, что ЗАЛИВАЕТ ВАШИ МОЗГИ. Можно ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ БЕЖАТЬ, но оно ВСЕГДА ЗДЕСЬ, РЯДОМ. ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ОНО ВНУТРИ ТЕБЯ! Это БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗАРОДИЛО это СЕМЯ в тебе, когда мать ПОРОДИЛА ТЕБЯ В МУКАХ. И оно ШЕПТАЛО когда ты был ЮНЫМ, но они сказали тебе: НЕ СЛУШАЙ. И они СКАЗАЛИ, что ЭТОГО ГОЛОСА НЕТ. Но семя РОСЛО и сейчас оно ПОВСЮДУ! ИЗВНЕ И ВНУТРИ! ГОСПОДЬ БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ТО, ЧТО ОНИ ПОИМЕЛИ НАШИ МОЗГИ! БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ЭТУ СМОЛУ В ГОЛОВЕ! МЫ - КАК ОВЦЫ, ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ЭТО ИМЕННО ТО, ЧЕГО ОНИ ХОТЯТ! БЛАГОСЛОВЕННО БУДЬ БОЛЬШИНСТВО! --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №5 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CZ-2247-CL 13:47, 23-10-3016 - Пользователь подключился - Эррин - Лера, черт тебя подери, погодь. (радиопомехи) Вот. Ты меня слышишь? Лера - Все было отлично, пока ты не появился. Эррин - как скажешь. Я тут вообще-то получаю какие-то странные отзывы, в конце смены. Отзывы в конце. в конце. Лера - Эй ну хватит уже, ты это нарочно! Эррин - Хе хе, окей. Как вы там, девочки? Лера - Девочки хоро... (сильные помехи) ЛИНИЯ ОТКЛЮЧЕНА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОПРОБУЙТЕ СОЕДИНИТЬСЯ ПОЗЖЕ. Эррин - Лера, очень смешно. Эррин - Лера? --Звонок Завершен-- thumb|leftСообщение №6 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: BA-55421-AR 09:19, 15-11-3016 Я вот думаю, увижу ли я когда-нибудь звезды снова? Не это мрачное темно-лиловое месиво над головой. Как жаль, что я не полетел с тобой, жаль, что я остался сражаться за наш мир... если бы ты была рядом, ты бы поняла, о чем я говорю, поняла то, что понимаю теперь я - мы должны были бояться тьмы, должны были оставаться в свете солнца, в безопасности. Наверное, поэтому они так и не сказали нам, что происходит, пока уже не было слишком поздно, пока мы не оказались здесь изгоями и одиночками, без какой-либо надежды вновь увидеться с теми, кому принадлежат наши сердца. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты в безопасности, на пути к новому дому, где-нибудь подальше от этого кладбища. Как бы я хотел всего-лишь один последний раз сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю, как сильно я... --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №7 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-0034-90 13:14, 05-10-3016 Существо принадлежит к семейству арахнидов, однако же, его размеры существенно превышают известные нам образцы обычных арахнидов. Кроме того, существо необычайно враждебно и атакует даже если его не провоцировать. Обычно оно кусает мандибулами, однако способно и плевать ядом на четыре фута перед собой. Яд поражает кожу, вызывает ожог и, похоже, содержит вирус, вызывающий омертвение тканей и почернение пораженного участка. Я рекомендую немедленно ампутировать конечность, вошедшую в контакт с ядом. Кроме того, я настойчиво рекомендую избегать эту жуткую тварь. Кажется, яркий свет каким-то образом сдерживает существо, по непонятным мне пока причинам. Возможно, шесть его глаз гиперчувствительны к свету, но это примечание на сегодняшний момент - не более, чем предположение. --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №8 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-02345-BD 16:35, 12-08-3016 Не знаю, что делать с Лерой. Погода какая-то странная, и ночь будто длиннее. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Теренте, и он сказал, что там еще светло. Но Терент же лишь в двух часах езды, к северу... --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №9 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-02356-BD 16:23, 15-08-3016 Только что получил весть от Белона. Облака уже добрались до них - а это точно облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №10 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-02376-BD 17:12, 23-08-3016 Как же я хочу тебя снова увидеть, Лера. Хочется побыть с тобой вновь, хотя бы лишь разок еще... Облака вернулись и теперь еще хуже, чем прежде. Они - как густой туман, и он теперь здесь, на земле, не высоко в небесах. --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №11 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-02389-BD 13:32, 30-08-3016 Я не смог выбраться из города, Лера. Нашел какой-то подвал, чтобы укрыться в нем. Тут были другие выжившие, но они отправились посмотреть, стали ли безопасны улицы и не вернулись. Теперь остался только я. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №12 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 3016-1 11:38, 29-09-3016 Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №13 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 3016-2 21:13, 03-11-3016 У нас сегодня снова было физическое обследование. Мы сказали им, что уже проходили его, как и все прочие, когда нас брали на борт. Но нам сказали, что то обследование было неполным, и что мы теперь будем проходить другие тесты. Это было так странно. Они постоянно включали и выключали свет, а потом светили очень ярким фонариком мне в лицо. Я сказала им, что у меня никогда не было эпилепсии, но они совсем не слушали. Я очень разозлилась и стучала в дверь, но никто не ответил. А потом все закончилось и меня выпустили.Я проходила свою долю тестов в госпитале, но никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. И еще, я спросила у леди за столом на этом уровне о моей Эки, но она ничего не знала. Я спросила ее о том, что творится на планете, но и тут ничего не узнала. Интересно, когда же нам разрешат вернуться. Люди подходили с какими-то странными вопросами и причинами, я думаю, им следует сделать официальное заявление, как можно быстрее, прежде, чем люди начнут сходить с ума --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №14 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 3016-3 10:38, 06-11-3016 Все еще непонятно, когда мы сможем вернуться на землю. Если сможем.Туалеты вызывают отвращение. Они даже стали выдавать еду отмеренными порциями! Люди жалуются и просятся на землю. Я их понимаю, наверное, это походит на удерживание заложников. Но если верить картинке на экранах, на планете сейчас совсем не безопасно. Последние люди, поднявшиеся сюда, рассказывают о жуткой свистопляске, что сейчас творится внизу. Впрочем, атмосфера здесь тоже становится ужасной. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №15 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 3016-4 21:19, 11-11-3016 Они погружают нас в стазис! Говорят, что еда заканчивается и кислорода тоже осталось не надолго. Но я не хочу! Мне плевать, что там они говорят насчет того, что воздуха у нас на две недели максимум. Я не желаю полагаться на милость кого бы то ни было, кто там заведует этим долбаным цирком. Если вообще кто-то управляет. Я отсюда слышу, как кричат люди. Я дрожу и я даже не знаю, от злости это или от страха. Наверное и то и другое. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №16 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 3016-5 12:15, 14-11-3016 Пришельцы! Это официальная версия! Сегодня они передавали это по всем мониторам. Оказывается, в планету врезалась какая-то комета, с космическими зародышами, вот почему нас эвакуировали так спешно. Дж'Рхон, однако, не верит, он говорит, что это не причина для выселения целых континентов. А он знает, о чем говорит, он ведь биолог, на минуточку! Я уже не знаю, чему верить. Некоторые люди на этой волне начинают пороть совершенную горячку. Как мой сосед, он говорит, что оно не пришло из космоса, что это результат неудачных химических экспериментов. Наверное это первый случай, когда искатели вселенских заговоров не верят в чужих. --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №17 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-0003-CO 21:37, 17-08-3016 Мой третий день на корабле, я думал, что почувствую себя в безопасности здесь, подальше от всего этого безумия, но не тут то было. Я боюсь, что погаснут огни, и это начнется здесь тоже. Все на борту перепуганы до смерти, нам не разрешают говорить с командой и даже близко подходить к колонистам, на случай чего-нибудь непредвиденного. Нам нельзя паниковать сейчас, не здесь, не в космосе. Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы просто двинулись дальше, безо всяких там разговорах а шансах и прочем. У нас достаточно людей на борту, но если хоть один из 'них' появится здесь... тогда все кончено, а это все или ничего. Мы должны двигаться дальше. Надо поговорить с капитаном, заставить его слушать. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №18 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: CM-2013-⁬MF 02:39, 15-10-3016 Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Берегите свет. Храните его, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №19 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этом челноке кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №20 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: PD-28375-SV12 Гражданская голосовая почта Не пойму, что делать, Дезли. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Трентонской префектуре и он сказал, что там все еще светло. Но Трентон же лишь в трех часах езды к северу... --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №21 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: PD-28375-SV13 Гражданская голосовая почта Белон только что написал мне. Облака добрались до них - это вообще облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- 'Сообщения Colony Survivor' thumb|leftСообщение №22 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: PD-28375-TDE1 Выживший колонист - Аноним Не знаю, как долго я был в отключке... проснулся уже дрейфующим на орбите. Чертов автопилот был поврежден и моей спасательной капсуле не удалось войти в атмосферу. Выхода я пока не вижу, но уже начал прокручивать возможные сценарии в бортовом компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- thumb|leftСообщение №23 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №24 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №25 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №26 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №27 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 'Сообщения Colony Ship Survivor' thumb|leftСообщение №28 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №29 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №30 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №31 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №31 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №32 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №33 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 'Сообщения морпеха' thumb|leftСообщение №34 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №35 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №36 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №37 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №38 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №39 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №40 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 'Сообщения пилота' thumb|leftСообщение №41 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №42 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №43 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №44 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: 'Сообщения выжившего' thumb|leftСообщение №45 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №46 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №47 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №48 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №49 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №50 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №51 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №52 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: ='Первые шаги (Сюжетные задания)'= 'PDM_00001 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Data Module Activated: "Your PDM is operating at full power. No Wave present in current location - Offline mode activated. Will Synchronize with PDM Logs is Proximity. Interfacing with Mnemonic Device. Analyzing user and environmental conditions... Unlocking applicable research and craft options... Assessing... Entering Survival Mode... Further calibrations will unlock as situations change... Analysis complete. Report Stasis Pod heavily damaged in reentry. Suggestions: Construct a shelter with a bed. entering standby mode pending external variable changes Перевод: Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №54 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|left Сообщение №55 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №56 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №57 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №58 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №59 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №60 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №61 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №62 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №63 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №64 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: thumb|leftСообщение №65 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: _____________________________________________________________________________________ = УСТАРЕВШИЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ ИЗ ВЕРСИИ 1.1.5h3 = Сообщение №1 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' cm-2013-mf 02:39, 15-10-3016 If you're seeing this, then I must be, well you know I have no Idea how much time will have passed for you by now, or if you are safe. All I know is that I need you to make it, for us, for everyone who didn't get the chance to be where you are now. You have to make sure that this never happens again, that people don't forget what we did, how we did it If it hadn't been for the HOPE, well lets just say, next time, there might be no hope to save anyone. We were extremely lucky, that in our darkest hours, we had been unknowingly prepared to save our race. If it had happened at any other time, we'd you'd all! be gone too. Keep a light on for me. Keep a light on for all of us. —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' CM-2013-⁬MF 02:39, 15-10-3016 Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Поставьте свечку за мою душу. Храните свет, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- Сообщение №2 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' 3016-1 11:39, 29-09-3016 We're in the orbit ship now, After a lot of pushing and shoving through endless corridors we found our little cabin. I guess it's about seven feet deep and max four wide. Everything folds into the wall; the bunk bed, a chair and a little closet. We just threw everything in the corner. We haven't unpacked yet. J'rhon had to lie down out of sheer exhaustion. He's sleeping now. I have no idea where Ecki is, at the space port they said all the pets were taken to a different quarantine ship. Gods, I'm sure she's scared out of her mind. She already gets all hyper when we go to the vet and now she's in space! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' 3016-1 11:38, 29-09-3016 Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- Сообщение №3 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER I don't know how far down I fell, all I know is that I'm probably going to die here in this hell hole. I've run out of poultice, and the only torch I have left is starting to die. It won't be long now, before they come for me. Dammit! I shouldn't have gone so far from my shelter, and for what? A fire trail in the sky!? Did I really think I would find someone alive in that pod? There's never anyone alive I don't even know how I survived crashing down into this dark jungle, on a world who knows where. Not now torch, not now,.. I can see light coming, Burn damn you! Bur (по идее "n" должна быть в конце, или запись прирывается (но обычно ставять "...") или недосмотр разработчиков) Отредактируйте на свое усмотрение. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этой капсуле кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где, на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- Сообщение №4 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Cofony Ship Survivor - Em's Logs I finally managed to get my datalogs working It was good to hear some of the old messages that Ser and Val left me, even if they were a little abusive Hah, to think I miss even those two bastards. But this place will change you that way. I used what I could from the escape pod to set up a small radio signal and have picked up a few frequencies but without a working locator I cant pin-point where they are coming from. If anyone hears this message iII pass along the same advice I got from another radio broadcast: Those dark things, they dont like the light. It doesnt always stop them but it will sure as hell slow them down. Stay tuned and respond! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживший с колониального корабля - журнал Эм Мне наконец удалось заставить работать мои рабочий журнал. Было приятно, прослушать кое-какие старые сообщения, что Сер и Вэл оставили мне, даже если они были немного обидными. Хех, никогда бы не подумала, что я буду скучать по этим двум негодяям. Это место способно выкрутить вам мозги. Я использовала все, что могла извлечь из спасательной капсулы, чтобы создать слабый радиоприемник и приняла пару сообщений на нескольких частотах, но без рабочего локатора я не могу узнать точные координаты трансляций. Если кто-то слышит меня, вот вам совет, который я сама услышала по радио: Эти темные существа не любят свет. Он не обязательно остановит их, но, черт возьми, обязательно замедлит. Будьте готовы и не зевайте! -Конец записи- Сообщение №5 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Survival - Day 1! How could they expect me to stay away from this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous flavourless meals when this place was within arms reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживание - 1 день! Удивительно, как они могли поверить в то, что я буду держаться подальше от этого места? Как они могут ожидать, что кто-нибудь останется сидеть взаперти в этих тесных, душных залах, в этих комнатах с навязчивым шумом, с этой их ужасной, безвкусной едой, когда это место на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя? С того момента, как я услышал о том, что меня ждет, я знал, что мне нужно сюда придти. -Конец записи- Сообщение №6 thumb|left|180px 'Оригинальный текст: ' Today it became clear to me that the day of the cosmic Reversal has begun. As foretold by the ancient words of the Prophet: The eyes of Ilmor (the stars) will grow dark as coals and the people will fret and roll around in the dirt crying. Where can we turn to now in our hour of need? And from the darkness the horde will grow manifold and prepare. Only a fool can deny that those words have come alive and happen all around me. And why? Because man became arrogant and decided to live without the holy Words. But after today we will see who lives and who will be slain. The Prophet is on my side, who is on yours? —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- ----